This invention relates generally to looping connectors and more particularly to strap-type connectors wherein randomly cut lengths which may be connected at any points along their lengths and that positively and firmly hold together under high-tension loading without knots or buckles. Such connectors are, for example, substitutes for and advantageous over strings or cords for tying about articles.
There is need for reliable, easily produced, extruded or molded, strong, monolithic connectors of the type referred to, and which are reusable and adjustable. The connectors described herein meet this need, and are believed to be novel, and highly unusual in their design and construction, as well as in their modes of use.